What the Meow?
by Stitches on a Zeppelin
Summary: Most  of the personified countries have been subjected to another one of England's crazy spells! Now, they're stuck in our world, as cats! But then again, when they're picked up by a black haired boy, they might have a better chance of survival!
1. National Kitties

What the Meow?

**Summary:** The G8 countries have been subjected to another one of England's crazy spells! Now, they're stuck in our world, as cats! But then again, when they're picked up by a black haired, glasses wearing, green eyed boy, they might have a better chance of surviving this chaos!

**A/N: This does not follow the "Nekotalia" colourings. The G8's fur colours are based on their hair colours. This means that they are straight ONE colour. Also, country names used only. I would like to point out that I have never really owned a cat, only dogs, so some information here may be inaccurate.**

**To those wanting another chapter to A Donner un Cadeaux, there will not be one. My computer crashed and deleted the next chapter, and I'm too lazy to write it over again.**

**I started writing this after I saw a similar idea, but not quite the same.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: National Kittens<span>

"_Mon __dieu__!_ Briton! What did you do to us?" France shouted, shaking his blond, silky, fur-covered head.

"I didn't do a thing you bloody frog!" England shouted back, his dirty blond cat ears twitching.

"Zen why are we felines!"

"I... Er..."

"Dude! Not cool England! Man!" America swiped a tan coloured paw at England, causing the two to start fighting.

"Ve~ Stop fighting!" The auburn Italy screeched.

"I agree with Itari-san. Stoppu fighting" Japan agreed, his black tail flicking back and forth.

"Yes, yes. Stop fighting, da? Kolkolkol..." A purple aura engulfed the silver furred Russia. Too bad Russia's intimidating aura didn't stop the two.

"A-Ah... Um.. Stop?... Oh... Where's Mister Kumajiro?..." The honey coloured Canada asked, pawing around for his bear. He backed away from the light blond Germany, who was shaking in rage, and everyone but the two fighting knew to keep away from him.

"STOP!" Germany yowled out, his bright blue eyes darkening. America and England stopped, glared at each other, and stalked off to different sides of the box. "Vhy am I stuck vith... Vhat the..." Germany started, then listened. "Footsteps... Footsteps? Someone's coming!" The footsteps came closer, and they all looked up as drops of water hit them. The flaps were open, and they all saw a boy. Or at least what looked like a boy, as the pouring rain distorted their vision.

"Kitties!" The boy practically squealed.

* * *

><p>"Ugh... why does school have to take so loooooooooooong! But! It's Summer Break! WOOHOO!" I shouted, throwing my fist up in the air. I'm sorry, let me introduce myself. I'm Gabriel Krasnov, I'm a proud Canadian, I live in Steinbach <strong>(1)<strong>, and I'm 15 years old, I think. I stopped counting after I turned 10. Anyways, I have black hair, with awesome purple highlights. I also have two cowlicks, and they never go down. It's quite creepy actually. My eyes are bright green, and I wear glasses. I also might not be right mentally. Yep, I'm probably insane. I'm not going to describe what I'm wearing, you guys can make it up.

Right, back to what I was doing earlier. People took a moment to see who shouted, saw it was me, and continued on with what they were doing. A drop water hit me right on the nose, causing me to look up. "Aah! It's raining! I'll melt!" I pulled my jacket from my backpack, and threw it on, pulling the hood over my eyes. I started running, dodging pedestrians, while humming the ending song to Hetalia.

* * *

><p>I forgot how long I was running for, and the rain had started coming down harder. I lived around fifteen minutes away from the school, and that's just running. I slowed to a walk a block or two from my apartment, now singing the song's lyrics, not humming anymore. "Marukaite Chikyuu! Boku wa Russia! Ah~..." I stopped singing near an alley that was right next to my apartment's building. I stared incredulously at a cardboard box, which seemed to be meowing. "I didn't know that boxes meowed..." I walked up to it, opening the flaps quickly. And don't get me wrong, I'm a guy, and I squealed at what was inside. "Kitties!" One of the cats, a light blond one, looked directly at me.<p>

"Mreow? Meow. Nya!"

"Aww! You think you're people! I'm gonna take you home with me. I live right there!" I hoisted up the box, and pointed at the building to the right. "Let's get you..." I quickly counted the cats. "Eight? Yeah, eight, out of the rain!"

* * *

><p>So, after walking up two flights of stairs, I had come to my apartment! I knocked on the door, shouting out, "Delivery! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"<p>

"Mreow?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm calling my roommate."

"ONE SECOND!" A voice shouted from inside. Half a minute later, the door opened to reveal my blond mop of roommate. He was dressed to leave, and there were two boxes in the hall.

"Oh yeah, you're moving back to your parents' house."

"Are you sure you wont be lonely?"

"Nah, I gots kitties now!" I giggled a manly giggle (more like schoolgirl), and ran past him. He closed the door, and followed after me.

"What are you going to name them?" He asked, watching me remove the eight kitties from their box.

"Well, I was going to name them after the G8 countries! You know, from history class? Isn't that an awesome idea?" Okay, I was a history geek. I blame Hetalia though.

"Yeah, sure." The doorbell rang- why hadn't I rung the doorbell?- and my roommate ran off to answer it.

"Who is it?"

"My dad! I'll be going now!" He picked up one box, and his dad picked up the other. I waved at them, as the left.

"Now. To name you kitties."

* * *

><p>"Names! Ooh! Ooh! I wanna be called 'Hero'!" America shouted, bouncing on his paws.<p>

"You git, why would you want to be called that?" England hissed.

"You first!" The boy picked up Italy, smiling. "Hmm... You remind me of Italy! So Italy it is! Perfect name!" Italy was quiet, as he returned to Germany's side.

"Ve~ Does he know who we are?"

"You next!" The boy picked up Canada, frightening him. "You can be Canada! 'Cause you remind me of Canada from Hetalia, with that weird curled hair! And, since I'm very patriotic, you are going to be a spoiled kitty."

"Huh? Does zis mean we're in Canada?" France asked confusedly, looking at England.

"I don't know." The boy picked up Russia next.

"You have an awesome fur colour. It reminds me of Russia. So, that's your name! Russia." The boy placed Russia in his lap, and pointed at France. "You can be France. And you-" He moved his finger to England. "-are England."

"How did he..." The boy looked at Germany.

"You are Germany, 'cause you remind me of a classic German. And the black kitty next to you is Japan. Now... The final kitty..." He stared at America. "I want to name you Hero for some reason. Huh. Too bad. You're America!"

"Is he a mind reader or something?" America shouted, his eyes wide.

"You are an idiot, da." Russia said from his spot on the boy's lap.

"Oh shut it, you pinko commie!"

* * *

><p>"So... I have kittens named after the eight most powerful countries in the world."<p>

"Meow..." They all collectively meowed. Coolio~.

"Anyways. I realized that I never introduced myself! I am Gabriel Krasnov!" I can swear that Russia just smirked at me. "Creepy. A-hem. I am 15... I think. And I am a proud CANADIAN! Woot!" I shouted the last part, and I think that Canada just had a miniature seizure. "Canada, are you 'aight?" He seemed to kitty nod at me, so I continued. "'Kay, you are currently in my apartment, which is in Steinbach, which is in Canada. That's all."

"Meow? Mreoooooow!" Germany- err.. cat spoke at me.

"Germany, I have the feeling that you are lecturing me."

"Reooow! Hisss! Mreew!" I nod dumbly at him.

"Right. Well, it's about..." I glance at the clock. The hour hands showed 10:30 PM. "Whoa. It's already that late? I could not have wasted that much time talking to kittens. Welp, food time! Then, sleep time!" I danced, yes danced, into the kitchen.

"Meow..." Italy meowed and pawed at my pant legs.

"Are you hungry, Italy?" He nodded at me. "Well, I have left over pasta, is that okay?" He started jumping around enthusiastically, beaming happiness.

"Meow! Meow!"

"Alright! Here!" I removed the left overs, and placed them on the ground. Italy was practically inhaling it. "Hey! Leave some for the others!" The other cats came into the kitchen, and plopped down next to Italy. They all seemed to sigh in defeat, and started to eat the pasta. I chuckled at them, and removed a large bowl from the cupboard. I filled it with water, and placed it next to the plate of pasta. "Here's some water. Now, I'm going to go to bed. Feel free to join me at any time!" I grinned and walked into the hall.

"Mreow?" A quiet meow came from below.

"Oh, hello Canada. Are you ready for bed?"

"Nya..." He nodded at me, and yawned. I smiled, and continued my way to my bedroom. I opened the door to my room, and stepped out of the way, allowing Canada to enter first. I flopped down onto my bed, mumbling good night to the kitty. I was out just moments later.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me if I should continue or not! Ciao~**


	2. There's More of You!

**A/N: Thank you to the people who reviewed! Also, I've changed my mind on what countries are used in this. I'm going to use some of the other personified nations, not just the G8 countries. This is simply because I feel like adding some pairings in later, mostly crack ones, but most likely no OC/Canon. Any nations you'd like to see in here?**

**Introducing some more nations!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: There's More of You!<span>

"Kesese... Vake up Austria..." The white furred Prussian mewled.

"Hmph..." Austria rose his black-brown head, his light violet eyes narrowing in concentration. "Vhy can't I zee anything? It's all blurry..." His eyes snapped towards a movement to his left. A blonde mass was slowly standing up.

"Like, ow..."

"Poland? Is zat you?"

"Like, what happened? Austria? Prussia?"

"Voh! Vhat the hell is dis!" Prussia shouted, just as he was tackled to the ground.

"Like, Hungary? Why are you, like, a kitten? Like! What happened! Why am I totally a cat!"

"Prussia! I know you have something to do with us being cats!"

"Vhat? I did not do dis! It vas probably the zupid Brit's fault!"

"England? He dost not haff magical povers. He juz believes he dost. He's wery demented." Austria pointed out, sealing Prussia's fate. Hungary turned an angry glare on the Prussian, and jumped at him, the intent to kill in her eyes.

"VAIT! HUNGARY! STOP!"

"Screw you!"

* * *

><p>"Ugh..." I awoke with a groan, feeling a pressure on my chest. I opened my eyes to see a small, fluffy, white bear on my chest. I blinked, and watched as it raised it's head.<p>

"Who?" It stared at me with beady black eyes, and, surprisingly, I didn't scream.

"You remind me of Mister Kumajiro from Hetalia. That is now your name. How did you get into my apartment and how can you talk?"

"Who?"

"I'm Gabriel Krasnov."

"Who are you?" He asked, turning his attention to Canada kitty, who snapped up next to me.

"Meow, Canada..." I jumped, and stared at the honey coloured kitten. He himself seemed to be surprised.

"Meow? Meow?" He gained a small kitty-smile, and yowled out, "Canada! England! America!"

"That's kind of creepy... Ooh!" I grinned, before asking, "Say Russia!"

"Russia? Mreow..." At the sound of his name, the silver kitten waltzed in.

"Da, Canada? Meow?" I just wandered off into my bathroom, trying to ignore the kittens meowing country names from behind me.

* * *

><p>"You remind me of Mister Kumajiro from Hetalia." Canada heard Gabriel say, as he slowly faded into consciousness. He didn't hear what Gabriel said afterwords, but he did hear a remarkably familiar "Who?" Snapping up, he looked over at his fluffy white bear.<p>

"I'm Gabriel Krasnov." Kumajiro turned his attention to Canada.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada." Canada meowed, before realizing that he said his country name in plain English. "What the? Did I just?" Canada smiled, "Canada! England! America!"

"That's kind of creepy. Ooh! Say Russia!"

"Russia. Why?"

"Da, Canada? You called?" Canada jumped, as Gabriel left for his bathroom.

"Russia! We can say country names in plain English!" Russia gave him a questionable look.

"France. Germany, da!" Russia cat-smirked, before walking towards the room's doorway. "Come along, Canada. We need to tell Germany."

"A-Ah, yes!"

* * *

><p>In the living room, the G8 nations joined together. "'ey, what is zis meeting about?" France asked.<p>

"Canada and Russia haff discovered something interesting."

"Da, we have discovered that we can say country names in English. Not cat-speak."

"Really?" America shouted, causing mostly everyone to cover their ears.

"Da. Give them an example, ne, Canada?" Canada blushed, before saying as loud as he can,

"Italy! Germany! Japan!" Each country came out in English, causing the others to stare.

"But, how?" Japan asked, his black tail swishing.

"We do not know. Anyways, for today, just act like normal cats. Meeting dismissed!" Each nation meowed an affirmative, before walking off to do cat things.

* * *

><p>A groan was heard, as a blond kitten stood up. "Wha?" His green eyes opened slowly, and widened as he saw that he was in an unfamiliar place.<p>

"Big bruder!"

"Switzerland!" Switzerland turned to see three cats run up to him, one a lighter shade of blonde than he, and two brown ones.

"Hey, gun-bastard." Switzerland picked out Romano's voice, and turned to the other two.

"Liechtenstein? Spain? Where the hell am I? Where is my gun?" Spain just shrugged, and started bothering Romano.

"Big bruder, didn't you notice that we are not ourselves?"

"Kind of. Why the hell are we cats?"

"I don't know, bruder."

"It's probably that stupid Brit's fault." Liechtenstein just smiled, and curled up to her brother.

"Yeah-"

"VAIT! HUNGARY! STOP!"

"What the hell? Was that the albino-bastard?" Romano shouted. Switzerland quickly turned towards the voice, and ran off.

"Wait! Big bruder!"

* * *

><p>I walked out of the bathroom with a towel on my shoulders. I looked around my room, but I couldn't see any kitties. "I wonder where they went?" I asked myself, as I put on a pair of pants.<p>

"Who?" I heard Kumajiro ask me.

"I've already told you, I'm Gabriel." The bear nodded, and padded out of the room. I rolled my eyes, and removed the towel from my shoulders. I threw on an orange shirt, and left my room.

"Mreow?... Meow." I heard meows from the living room, but waved them off. I waltzed down the hall to the kitchen, intent to get something to eat.

"Food, glorious food!" I grinned, and opened the fridge door. " NO! Verdammit!" I shouted, just as Germany prowled into the room.

"Meow mreow, mewl?"

"Hmm?" I turned to face the blonde kitty. "Oh, hey Germany. What do you want?"

"Mew." I easily interpreted what he meant.

"Sorry, we're out of food."

"Meow, me-meow."

"Ja, I was planning on getting some more." He nodded, and strutted back out of the kitchen. "I didn't know that cats could strut their stuff..." I shook my head, and grabbed my sweater from the coat rack. Why did I have a coat rack in my kitchen? I dunno, I must have been the decorator...

"Meow?" I finished slipping on my sweater,and glanced down at Russia.

"Holy Jeeves! Damn Russia, you scared the hell outta me!" The cat gained a smug look.

"Mreow."

"Anyways, I just had this most awesomest idea ever! You Russia!" I dramatically pointed at him. "You will come and join me on my shopping trip! Come on!" Before he could protest, I snatched him up. It was then I noticed he had something around his neck. "Where'd you get a scarf? It looks familiar..."

"Mew, da?"

"Sure you don't know! Whatevs, let's just go!" With that, I, like Germany had done before, strutted my stuff out the front door.

* * *

><p>So, since my epic shopping trip was actually quite boring, we'll skip ahead to the walk home. Russia was sitting contently half way inside my sweater, acting very cutely, causing me to giggle and squeal silently every now and then.<p>

"Are you warm, Russia?"

"Mreow, da..." His voice was heavy with sleep. To me, it looked like he was trying very hard not to fall asleep.

"It's okay, you can fall asleep. I'll wake you up if something happens."

"Mew..." Just as he started to fall asleep, we both heard a terrified yowl, and then a slightly more angry yowl.

"...I guess you won't be sleeping anytime soon..." He got a small annoyed look, but nodded.

"Mrrr..." He purred, looking up at me.

"Let's go see what that was about..." I walked quickly towards the place where I heard the yowls. I peek around, before noticing a few more cats. Eight more cats.

"Mreow?" Russia asked, looking at the cats.

"Son of a- There's more of you?"

**A/N: End! Sorry about late update, it took me awhile to find the file. Oh well, at least I got it up, ne? Hope you enjoyed! And if you have any ideas you'd like to see incorporated into this, please, don't hesitate to say them!**


End file.
